LEAVE ME AND THE DEER ALONE!
by Colony L2
Summary: This is what a convo with Duo is like.. Fun, fun, fun.


*Grins* Duo told Demoness that she couldn't post one of their convos.. But he NEVER said anything about ME not being able to post any of them… Hehe.. Evilness! ^_^

Disc: I don't own Demoness or Duo… 

**Demoness**:  hey 

**Duo**:  Hello! 

**Demoness**:  sup 

**Demoness:**  did you get your art assignment done 

**Duo:**  Yup. Half-assed the whole damn thing 

**Demoness:**  lol 

**Duo:**  lol College is like a big highschool 

**Demoness:**  i put up a new story 

**Demoness:**  and added an chapter to another one 

**Duo**:  Cool! Linkage? 

**Demoness:**   FanFiction.Net  

**Demoness:**  this has the new chapter 

**Demoness:**   FanFiction.Net ---new story 

**Duo:**  k 

**Demoness:**  i got bored so decided to do something productive and nearly killed myself from thinking too hard 

**Duo:**  lol 

**Duo**:  -_____- 

**Demoness**:  what 

**Duo:**  LEAVE ME AND THE DEER ALONE! 

**Demoness:**  lol 

**Demoness:**  i had to do it 

**Duo:**  :o 

**Demoness:**  just like on the message bored at the guild 

**Duo:**  Huh? 

**Demoness:**  nvm 

**Duo:**  AHHH! 

**Demoness:**  what 

**Duo:**  I'M NOT SHUICHI! 

**Demoness:**   seriously put a pic of both you and him next to each other and you both do look alike 

**Duo:**  ... 

**Demoness:**  ^__^ 

**Demoness:**  im working on chapter three of that fic 

**Duo:**  STAY AWAY! 

**Demoness:**  away from what 

**Duo:**  FROM ME AND MY STUPIDITY! 

**Demoness:**  no 

**Demoness:**  its entertaining 

**Demoness**:  Demoness: *gives Duo king size bag of M&M's* 

**Demoness:**  haha...insane authoress and insane ex-pilot on a sugar high 

**Duo:**  No thanks... I got [insert dramatic music here] REESES PIECES! 

**Demoness:**  [dun dun dun] ---inserted dramatic music 

**Demoness:**  i just noticed that i have bad handwriting 

**Duo:**  O_o 

**Duo:**  Random... 

**Demoness:**  i do 

**Demoness**:  and i brought my math grade up 

**Demoness**:  im so happy 

**Duo:**  Cool! 

**Demoness:**  i know 

**Duo:**  Can you bring mine up too while you're at it? 

**Demoness:**  because i really dont want to repeat this math class again 

**Demoness:**  no thanks 

**Demoness:**  cant do collage math 

**Demoness:**  YOU RAN INTO THE DEER 

**Duo:**  IT RAN INTO ME! 

**Demoness:**  NO YOU RAN INTO IT 

**Duo:**  ... 

**Demoness:**  HAH YOU LOSE  

**Demoness:**  i still cant believe you're in art 

**Duo**:  Why? 

**Demoness:**  you just dont seem like the type of person to be in art 

**Demoness**:  in shop yes 

**Demoness:**  in art no 

**Duo:**  ...I'm not allowed to be in shop. 

**Duo:  **Hee-chan won't let me 

**Demoness:**  hahaha....thats okay...my mom said that when im in chemistry im not allowed to touch the chemicals or the bunsin burners 

**Demoness:**  she said i'd destroy the school 

**Duo:**  O_o Bunsin burners are QUITE amusing 

**Demoness:**  they are a great way to occupy your time 

**Demoness:**  but i like the little scrapper thingys you use to light the bunsin burners 

**Duo:**  Oh yeah....:-D 

**Demoness:**  those light more the just bunsin burners 

**Demoness:**  and my science teacher is so cool 

**Duo:**  Fun fun 

**Demoness:**  he told us how to make dryice bombs...granted 98 percent of the class already knew how too 

**Demoness:**  and why does heero decide what class you do and dont take 

**Duo:**  Mine used to make cracks about my hair... 

**Demoness:**  awww...i like you hair 

**Demoness:**  its so shiny 

**Demoness**:  and long 

**Duo:**  Um...because I hit him with a 2x4 last year in shop? 

**Demoness:**  ...how did you manage that 

**Demoness:**  and thats not bad...i looks nerd in the little closet thingy in that held all the sharp pointy things during the sixth grade 

**Demoness:**  *locked 

**Duo:**  I was re-adjusting it on the saw and I pulled it back and he was standing there 

**Demoness:**  oops... 

**Duo:**  O__o Tro used to lock me in the gym lockers all the time 

**Duo:  **Only the ones in the team room though, cuz they were bigger  

**Demoness:  **you can FIT in those small ass things 

**Demoness**:  oh...ok 

**Demoness:**  i thought you were talking about the normal ones 

**Demoness:**  because you wouldnt fit in those 

**Demoness**:  YEA...i finished chapter three 

**Duo:**  DUET CAN! 

**Duo:**  Not the ones for books, but the gym lockers... 

**Demoness:**  thats nice...but im talking about you 

**Duo:**  Yeah, I shut the door on her once and walked away.... 

**Demoness:**  lol...your so mean 

**Duo:**  lol But I love that girl! 

**Demoness:**  but then again so am i 

**Demoness:**  as you pointed out in your review 

**Demoness:**  YEA...chapter three of The Insane Demoness Show is up 

**Demoness:**  so how is your story coming alone...that you cant write 

**Duo:**  *grin* 

**Duo:**  Badly 

**Duo:**  I have absolutely NO idea what the themesong to Charlie's Angels sounds like 

**Demoness:**  thats okay...my first story didnt do so well until chapter six 

**Duo:**  But it doesn't matter! ^_______^ 

**Demoness:**  so use i different themesong 

**Demoness:**  the themesong i use alot is the mission impossible themesong 

**Duo:**  :-D Oh, you'll see how I handled it 

**Demoness:**  oh no 

**Demoness:**  should i be frightened 

**Duo:**  YES! 

Duo:  PH34R! 

**Demoness:**  ... 

**Demoness**:  have you read how to get rid of telemarketers 

**Demoness:**  so what is your story about 

**Demoness**:  its quite....to quite  

**Demoness:**  brb 

**Duo:**  k

**Auto response from Demoness: **SUGAR!!!   

**Duo:**  You....scare me. 

**Demoness:**  why do i scare you 

**Duo:**  Authoresses shouldn't be given sugar 

**Demoness**:  neither should you *munches on poptart* 

**Demoness**:  im bored 

**Duo:**  me too 

**Duo:**  But I have homework 

**Duo:**  -O-O- 

**Demoness:**  so do i...but im not going to do it until im sitting in classes tomorrow 

**Demoness:**  haha...thats one thing you cant do in collage 

**Duo:**  Well, I could do that...but it'd interfere with my notetaking 

**Demoness:**  you use a tape recorder...that is your note taking 

**Duo:**  I know... but I don't have the patience to listen to it five times with dorm-room distractions VS once in a controlled learning environment 

**Demoness:**  ....in common english please 

**Demoness**:  ---is only in HS 

**Demoness:**  although i should do science since i dont know jack shit about volcanos 

**Demoness:**  *do 

**Duo:**  O_o 

**Demoness:**  i dont 

**Demoness:**  you could put my in front of an active volcano and i wouldnt even be able to tell you that it is a volcano 

**Duo:**  No, you said that... 

**Duo:**  And I justrealized I don't either 

**Demoness:**  lol 

**Duo:**  I mean... you watch the discovery channel special on it once and you think you're an expert 

**Demoness**:  lol...do you watch The New Detectives and The FBI files 

**Duo:**  and then you realize... "oh shit... Is that an effing mountain or something!?" 

**Demoness:**  lol 

**Duo:**  Oh yeah... I'm Detective Conan! 

**Duo:**  *laughs* 

**Demoness:  **... 

**Duo:**  No...not at all 

**Demoness:**  ok 

**Demoness:**  i do...they show you dead bodies...its so cool 

**Duo:**  Ain't that CSi? 

**Demoness:**  that one too 

**Demoness:**  but the other two show you dead bodies too 

**Duo:**  o 

**Duo:**  Yay 

**Demoness:**  yup ^__^ 

**Demoness:**  grrr...my head hurts 

**Duo:**  Why? 

**Demoness:**  i think im gett'n a migraine 

**Duo:**  Naw, you'd KNOW if you were gettin' a migraine 

**Demoness:**  i am 

**Duo:**  k 

**Demoness:**  it doesnt usually hit until all at once for me 

**Duo:**  ooooooo  

**Duo:**  mine just, like, hit me 

**Demoness:**  i hate it 

**Demoness:**  because ill get them right in the middle of a class


End file.
